In a control device or the like having a plurality of boards, a harness or a connector is employed to electrically connect two boards. As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, one known example of the former employs a flexible wiring member formed of a flexible printed board in which a required number of wiring-conductor patterns that extend in parallel with each other are provided on a flexible board by means of printing or the like.
In addition, one known example of the latter is, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a board connector in which terminal holding portions, through which numerous terminals penetrate to be individually secured thereto, form a band-like continuous structure by being linked by linking portions having smaller cross section than the terminal holding portions, which is then cut into an appropriate length at linking portions to form a seat of a predetermined length with the linked terminal holding portions, and legs that protrude toward a printed board are integrally molded in the terminal holding portions.